choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopped Champions: Part 1
Four champions return to try to win a chance to compete for the $50,000 grand prize, and the baskets are far from simple. Hating haggis will get the champs nowhere in the first round, where they must find creative approaches to the much-maligned meat dish in order to pass the judges' scrutiny. Then in the entree round, sweet dough and an unnerving protein put the pressure on the competitors. And with unripe plantains in the final basket, the kitchen is rife with creativity. Both finalists pull from the pantry to make innovative wrapped dessert, but how will the competition wrap up? Contestants *Kenneth Johnson, Executive Chef, Pescatore, New York, NY, Yuzu Never Know *Sean Scotese, Freelance Chef, New York, NY, A Very Piggy Halloween *Lisa Steiling, Assistant Food Stylist, Today, New York, NY, Make A Splash! *Sylvain Harribey, Executive Chef, Sofitel, New York, New York, NY, On the Line Judges *Chris Santos *Alex Guarnaschelli *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Haggis, Smoked Gouda, Celery, Prunes Kenneth did Haggis Pancake with Prune Chutney & Mascarpone. Kenneth makes a beautiful dish, and the best haggis of the round. Chris wants more texture. Alex thinks the dish feels like a dessert. Sean made Haggis & Prune Stew with Celery Salad & Crostini. The judges love his idea of making a haggis stew, and the warm comforting feel of the dish. The stew is too thick and heavy for an appetizer. Lisa made "Devils on Horseback" with Celery & Apple Salad. The judges love the flavors in her salad, and the play on Devils on Horseback is very clever. The presentation needs work. The haggis to prune ratio is off. Sylvain made Pan-Seared Haggis Galette andSpring Mix and Dijon Vinaigrette. The judges love his emulsion vinaigrette. Alex is very critical of the dish, which feels to her like a riff on a cheeseburger. The judges decide to make Chef Lisa the first Champion to fall because of her poor presentation and her haggis to prune ratio was off. Entrée Ingredients: Fish Heads, Hon-Shimeji Mushrooms, Crema, Sugar Cookie Dough Sean's entrée is Szechuan Broiled Fish Collar and Poached Cheek with Spinach & Radicchio. Sean failed to get the crema on the plates. Everything on his plate is cooked perfectly, seasoned well, and married together beautifully. The dish is one of the best if not the very best dish ever served in the Chopped kitchen. Sylvain made Seafood & Mushroom Gratin w/ Sugar Cookie Velouté. His fish and mushrooms are very flavorful, and his dish is assembled nicely. The sauce is heavy and too thick. Geoffrey likes the sweet potato, while Alex thinks they aren't needed. Kenneth did Pan-Seared Head Cake with Root Vegetables. Once again Kenneth's plate is beautiful, and the judges praise him for his delicious broth, which he thickened with the cookie dough and crema. His head cake is not successful, which is very dense and filled with scales. The judges decide that time, the dessert round would not happen for Chef Sylvain. Despite his creativity, his dish was very sweet and heavy, and the sweet potatoes were unnecessary. Dessert Ingredients: Spiral Ham, Green Plantains, Water Chestnuts, Spiced Rum Kenneth did Green Plantain & Ham Strudel with Blueberry-Water Chestnut Coulis. The judges like his presentation once more and the balance of flavors in his strudel. However, there is too much dough on the bottom and the plantains are underdone. Sean's dessert was Candied Ham Summer Roll w/ Spiced Rum Honey Sauce. The judges like his creative approach, although the way it is assembled makes them question if its a dessert. In the end, Chef Sean is the last chef chopped for the episode, because the judges decided that his final dish wasn't a dessert, although they praise him for his entrée. Kenneth is once again Chopped Champion and gets the first spot in the $50,000 finale. Gallery CCPart 1 Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Sylvain, Lish, Sean, and Kenneth Kenneth's Haggis Pancake.png|Kenneth's Appetizer Sean's Haggis Stew.png|Sean's Appetizer Lish's Devils on Horseback.png|Lish's Appetizer Sylvain's .png|Sylvain's Appetizer Sean's Inside the Park Home Run.png|Sean's Entrée Sylvain's Seafood Gratin and Sugar Cookie Clasage.png|Sylvain's Entrée Kenneth's Hockey Puck Head Cake.png|Kenneth's Entrée Kenneth's Strudel.png|Kenneth's Dessert Sean's Flip-Flop Summer Roll .png|Sean's Dessert Notes *The fish heads were from Striped Bass. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chopped Champions Category:Smoked Gouda Category:Gouda Category:Celery Category:Prunes Category:Fish Heads Category:Striped Bass Category:Sugar Cookie Dough Category:Plantains Category:Plums Category:Green Plantains Category:Water Chestnuts Category:Crema Category:Spiced Rum